


罗马的房子

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds
Kudos: 2





	罗马的房子

*奎八pwp  
**留学生设定/酒桌故事 随便谈个恋爱

已经不是头一回了。  
看着对面人的嘴型，陌生语言戳到耳朵里落下字来，每一个都敲在痛处，此时这间办公室里只有他们两个人，徐明浩尽可能让自己的语气听起来平和，“所以，先生，这个比赛究竟怎么回事？为什么亚洲人没有任何机会---”“是，我明白，我明白你们没有直说也没有明写出来，可是我们都知道...”“不，我没有那个意思，我知道你正是这个意思---”  
“OK，OK，现在让我们......”

外边走廊不断经过人，透过虚掩的门缝送目光进来，无休无止的纷争往往围绕无力说服和徒劳争取，把人眼睛里的光慢慢耗下去，面色越来越阴沉，气氛不时僵持，最后，选择放弃的顺理成章离开房间。带上身后的门时手起腕落，锁孔“啪嗒”一声重重咬合，走出老远，凝固的表情仍挂在脸上，熟人见了绕道三步走，即使是路人不相识，也要侧目几回。

徐明浩回住处时天色已经有些晚了，地铁里人人埋头缩成一只壳，恍然间平时熟悉的线路竟然坐过了两站，踏进对面车厢的前一刻抬头，发觉自己和里头一个人无意识对视了，那人面无表情地看着自己从另一边匆匆赶过来，一定很好笑。徐明浩有点敏感地避开那道视线，不算强烈，可他就是介意。在这座异国他乡的城市里更为值得介意。那是个亚洲人面孔，五官算得上立体挺拔，从容地两手插兜那么站着，不管从多远地方看都很明显嘛。

不是亚洲人没优势，是我不属于有优势的亚洲人罢了。徐明浩躺在合住公寓的沙发上不无自嘲地这么说着。室友走来走去给植物浇水，应着他的话讲，是啊，倒霉的永远倒霉，幸运的坐上火箭无声无息就那么升上去了，明明每年都能拿学院第一的实力，遇到机会这种事却一点办法没有，又总不能一辈子在学院里待着---

倒是想待，人家也未必欢迎。多少人对我手里的作品集虎视眈眈，恨不得能借用一点是一点，等到我自己发现的时候早被人家拿去展出过了，就这么反复改了几回，傻子也该生气了吧。不知是气是笑，徐明浩埋在沙发靠垫里闷声抱怨着。嘟嘟囔囔的声音听上去颇为不连贯。室友站在附近提着浇花的小水壶，安慰他道:“别想得那么丧气，想想开心的，今晚留学生联谊趴，你可答应过我这次一定要陪我去的啊。上次我喝多了一个人回不来趴在公园长椅上过了一夜，阴影不小。”

徐明浩抬头想了想，发出“嗤”的笑声来，“那该轮到我好好醉一场了。”学期刚刚结束，又遇上大无语事件，正是需要尽力一醉的时候，他平日虽然喜欢酒，多数时候仍是独酌，也很少允许自己喝醉。听室友说今晚的趴会有不少人，“说不定有你喜欢的”室友闪烁其词地朝他挤挤眼，俩人兴致相投，在帅哥这事上素来心照不宣。

等到坐进聚会的包间里，徐明浩才发现提前做心理功课是多余的负担，来聚会的都是亚洲学生，多数是常年待在实验室不出门的理工科，徐明浩他们几个学艺术的，平时注重打扮一些，气质外露不少，反倒成为众人无意间关注的焦点。酒水开了一排又一排，入席不过半个小时气氛就热络上了。有才分手不久向大家吐槽白人前男友花心的，也有预备在这里玩够了再回国的，徐明浩半瓶洋酒下肚，靠在沙发座上心神恍惚，看那些男男女女、自报前程，情情爱爱，絮絮梭梭，自己在这里孤家寡人一个，前程未卜，看着是繁花似锦，心里抓摸不着，不觉叹了口气，拿起酒瓶要给自己再倒一杯。

酒桌另一边伸过来一只手，恰好同徐明浩的手相撞，店里灯光昏暗，两个人各退了一下，让对方先拿，徐明浩正要伸手去碰另一瓶酒，却听见那个方向传来句问话:“不好意思，我们好像在哪见过。”

太常见了。徐明浩暗自腹诽这老套的打招呼方式，嘴角绷出微笑弧度把脸转过去，却发现是地铁上那个亚洲人。讲话有韩国人口音，在外面只觉得气质有侵略性，室内灯光下看起来倒柔和了不少。或者，用徐明浩向来欣赏的基准看，有一种气质是:憨甜，笑的时候露出牙齿，喝酒会像一般韩国人那样谨慎守礼侧到一边抬起手肘，手臂线条也很好看，被旁边熟悉的人调侃几句只笑笑不说话。老套的打招呼出了新知，帅哥也会遇见第二次，徐明浩只觉得身体里警铃大作。无疑了，大发事件。

“是吗，可能是看起来比较亲的缘故。我是东北人，离韩国挺近的，去一趟首尔比去国内许多地方都方便。”徐明浩收回手，等着绝世大帅哥倒完一杯把酒瓶让回来，隔着酒瓶俩人指尖相触，徐明浩有一双好手，一看就是搞美术的人的手，平常总沾上各色颜料洗也洗不干净，一洗出来就是十指白葱根，骨节分明线条匀称。对面估计也意不在酒，颇为玩味地回答:“大概是吧，我去过许多地方，没准在什么地方遇到过也说不定。”

徐明浩喝得口齿缠绵眼皮饧涩，毫无怯意地推回去一把，“在哪遇到过不重要，重要的是，下次会不会再遇到。”

“哟---明浩，你平时可不是会这样讲话的人啊，厉害了厉害了哥们。”室友在一旁听到，带着头起哄，于是桌上众人闹着要两个人做游戏出洋相喝酒，混乱间有人喊“珉奎哥怀挺”徐明浩嘴里衔着酒杯边缘凑过去问:“你叫珉奎啊？”耳环误撞在酒杯上，叮当作响，耳朵因为酒意微微泛红，喝热了脱了外套，锁骨顶着衬衫显出形状来，在精致这件事上，徐明浩自以为没有输过。

“你是明浩---”那人也被灌了个七七八八，说话含着舌头重复几遍，“你是明浩，明浩。”

“啊啊啊是是是，我是我是，你喝多了，我们出去散个步再回来吧。”徐明浩大声压着桌上其他人的喧哗说，那边有人击鼓传花，凡是能拿得住筷子的人都上了，他只觉得心口发沉，扶着桌缘站起来，跟新认识的这个什么金珉奎一块儿往外走，俩人一站起来，一个身形纤长，一个高而匀称，看着十分登对，室友看他这儿十分有九分要成事，赶着起来往他手里塞了张房卡，告诉他大家开的房间在楼上酒店908，“我们明浩不错嘛。”一脸老父亲欣慰的样子往他肩上拍了两下。

离了气氛火热的包间，出来后人反而清醒几分，徐明浩感觉脸怪热的，低着头沿着路灯底下慢慢地走着。灯光在周身散开，把两个人笼在一层金里，风弄乱了出门前打理齐整的头发，徐明浩顶着自己乱糟糟的头发站在马路牙子上问:“你哪年过来的？今年回去吗？”

“怎么，这么快就要查户口了吗，听说中国人很喜欢问这种私人的问题，现在看来好像没错呢。”

一句玩笑话，两个人笑笑丢开不提，站在金珉奎面对他那张脸上鲜明的五官造成小小视觉冲击，徐明浩想起自己为服装设计课做的杂志剪贴功课，模特差不多就这个身材比例...甚至比模特的脸还要好，肉感的嘴唇在灯光底下显得格外润泽，徐明浩忘掉自己在说什么，隐约觉得好像在讨论学校里哪对有名同性情人的分分合合。年轻人之间那点事情总是很快四处都传遍。“你知道吗，刚我们出来的时候，就有人偷偷上传SNS了。”金珉奎猝不及防地说。

“你会介意吗，还是说，你很敏感嘛---”徐明浩故作洒脱讲话，非母语表达总是更容易抵达真心，不经意之间，也是不提防之下。

“不介意，不过，不想被别人讲些不存在的事情。”那人态度潇洒，笑意盈盈，眼窝里映着醉意和路灯的光。一瞬间徐明浩以为是自己产生了错觉，白天发生的嘈杂事情忽然远了，楼上肆意饮酒的年轻人的吵闹也化为薄薄一层，酒精刺激下的暖意让人急于想要挣脱，不知是金珉奎先低下头来，还是他有意为之地先靠拢过去，一寸一寸蹭着抵着下巴和鼻子，小动物一样磨在一起，金珉奎喷了香水，酒味很淡，不像一般亚洲学生喝完酒散发出那股浓烈味道。但他肯定不是如此清淡的人，怀着强烈的内里行事往往不留痕迹，只有唇吻相接时才知道分寸。牙齿磕到了，舌头打着卷儿绕一圈回来，一送一还，徐明浩哈着气起意，腰后被一只大手笼住，贴上炙热隐秘地带，脸红到爆炸，酒液化作蒸汽，在夜晚的路灯底下散发，几乎忘我，忘情，不记得今夕何夕。

“介意的话，把不存在的变成发生过的就好了，是这个意思吧。”仿佛签下密契一般作答，徐明浩想，自己这会儿也有点分不清醉梦现实了。

酒店的电梯有摄像头，名叫金珉奎的韩国人大概喝多了，举手挡着那块凸出来的球体，把徐明浩压在电梯墙上慢慢地啄，徐明浩有一下没一下受用着，看见金珉奎举得摇摇晃晃的手，轻轻推开笑他“白痴”。“好没礼貌啊，”金珉奎离了他的软着床，语意缠绵，从鼻腔里送气，逗弄一句，“到了。”徐明浩佯装淡定走出电梯，掏出来房卡开门开灯，浴室的换气扇给一并打开了，他还没来得及伸手关掉，就被身后凑上来的大个子压了个够呛。

“我不知道你是这么急的性格。”徐明浩被他硌得不舒服，向前一步却刚好走到床边，倾斜下去只是角度问题，金珉奎稍稍用力房间就倒换过来，酒店的灯光太亮了，他们先关了大灯厮磨一会儿，金珉奎依依不舍地在他额头上落下一记:“等我。”身上脱得七七八八往浴室半透明的玻璃后面一站，说是洗澡，简直比得上高级色情表演。徐明浩舒服地躺在被子里欣赏大面积肉体，自己也伸手解掉衣物，他对金珉奎并无坏印象，即使醉了也默默地想着，头痛的事情不断，游戏一场找回状态也不错。

洗完澡出来房间里一阵清香，金珉奎只拿浴巾简单围住下身，腿间光景若隐若现，徐明浩站在热水淋浴头底下还没洗两个来回就感受到有人进来，水珠打了个弯四处迸溅。他干脆低下头站成桩样，等金珉奎一个环抱过来轻巧挣脱，头发有点耷拉下来挡住了眼睛，金珉奎凑近了在水里眯着眼，发出温热的喘息:“明浩，你好性感。”

眼前的男孩子脸上看不出神情，被金珉奎裹在怀里擦干，磨蹭着抵到床上时脚上还有水，在床单里胡乱地磨蹭。金珉奎挨着了纤瘦柔软的身体，用手揉搓几下徐明浩胸前皮肤就浮现淡淡的红，他低头使坏地舔弄一边乳珠，濡湿了半边胸口在那上面湿哒哒用指尖比划，“明浩要自己扩张吗---”

“哦...嗯...”徐明浩忍过胸前一阵搔痒，报复性地捏一把金珉奎的老二，沿着臀缝往前轻轻用指甲一端刮擦过去，指腹经过马眼，诱发金珉奎一阵腿软，“坏孩子，”他说，“坏孩子，”一边把头埋下去亲吻明浩的小腹。徐明浩把润滑剂挤出来一团压进手心，从身下送进去慢慢抹匀，手指向内用力，因为陌生触感一阵哆嗦，金珉奎一只手绕到他腰后往下摩梭，“可以吗”他忍得辛苦，肿胀充血的性器已经鼓出来一包，徐明浩用手轻轻套弄起来，任由金珉奎的手指在自己身体里纵横，他开发得很好，两个指头深深埋进去，另一根沿着穴口打旋儿，不一会儿也在砸砸的水声里顺利进入，到这程度大概差不多了，扶着明浩的腿打开成M字就试探着往穴口蹭，徐明浩把手挪出来勾住他的脖子，埋在他肩膀上轻轻地说:“轻一点。”

大概是气声吐到耳朵边上过于灼热，金珉奎一下子被点着一样固定着他的腰送进去，因为已经硬得够结实，还没深入就刺激得徐明浩低低呼痛，“在这边，一次都没约过吗？”金珉奎不无调侃地问。“没...啊！”徐明浩仰起头眼睛里溢出生理泪水，腰被牢牢箍住无处可逃，不适地扭动反而加速了动作深入，在腿心结合的地方，逐次逐次淌出水来。金珉奎轻佻地笑他:“那可真是你的损失，不过我的也不比他们差---”跪在那儿床垫深陷下去两处，徐明浩找不到支撑点重心不稳，只好整个地靠在他身上，满脸通红听他讲酸话，“笨蛋，快点动---”他轻声提醒，下一秒就被抛到顶峰失去言语的能力。柔软的肠壁裹着金珉奎的龟头被搅弄出收缩反应，一下一下吸得金珉奎失了理智，朝着温暖潮湿处开合起落大举进攻，徐明浩给磨得喘息不上，从头皮到指尖发软，桃花揉碎，玉山倾倒。俩人滚在一处换了个姿势，这回徐明浩的腿被举起来，身体大肆暴露在空气里，他一阵羞赧不适，夹紧了一点，被金珉奎警告地拍两记臀瓣，“不听话，”扶着他的身子继续肏进去，顶到某处，徐明浩兴奋得脚趾勾起来，金珉奎知道他得趣，故意对着那个点冲刺，没一会儿就饱胀得发出淫叫，肉体贴合的地方红成连片，出水也频繁泛滥起来。近乎全身失控地最后几下好似动物狂奔，快感瞬间释放，徐明浩被肠壁里一阵酸热弄得腿软腰软，不适地本能想要夹腿，被金珉奎牢牢控制着，淌出来的精液黏糊糊粘在身上，金珉奎又在他身体里缓缓动了几下，看着他逐渐平复气息才一点点退出来，靠在他怀里亲亲脖子，啄一口耳朵，“辛苦”声音几乎听不见，“明浩湿掉了，看起来好棒。”他用手不怕脏地抠弄着刚刚糟蹋过的穴口，欺负得明浩一声声说不要，又一时半会合不拢，只好羞耻地大张着腿任他玩。

“其实我早就想起来了，地铁里失魂落魄的小动物，像找不到家一样。”金珉奎附耳说，他身上有股好闻的气味，修饰打扮，韩国人自有一套。徐明浩乐得借着害羞逃避现实，脸往他胸前一埋，“逗逗我，让我开心吧。”“我们明浩现在是在撒娇吗，那样的后果可要全部承担哦。”金珉奎露出虎牙在徐明浩胸前叼上一口，留下两个小小咬痕，“还请，多多关照。”有虎牙的男人终于露出动物凶猛的气息，凑过来，整个人凑近，从上到下，从里到外地打量他的猎物，夜晚还长，还够时间容他慢慢满足胃口，把猎物拆吃入腹。


End file.
